


Little Duckling

by CanonicallySoulmates



Series: (excited to be a) big bother!Jack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Jack's POV, M/M, Mpreg, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Jack's excited. Sam and Dean are happy. And Kelly Kline is hopefully smiling.





	Little Duckling

To say Jack’s excited would be an understatement.

 

It all began early one morning, in the bunker kitchen. He was with Dean, learning how to make homemade pancakes, when Sam walked in yawning, still in his pajamas, hair bed tussled. And a bright little light seeming to emit from him. It’s the brightest thing he’s ever seen in his short life, and from that first time he saw it he loved it. He was so excited he ended up spilling the flour he was sifting everywhere as he ran towards a surprised Sam to give him a big hug.

 

Sam and Dean made him confirm it like 20 times; at some point Dean dropped to the ground in front of Sam and started kissing his stomach, and then at some point Sam started giggling then crying, Jack was worried at first, he didn’t know you could cry of happiness, by the end they had cried and smiled so much there were no more tears left and their cheeks hurt. Jack doesn’t think he’d ever been that happy, and he knows he’s never seen Sam and Dean that happy before; that day will forever be one of his favorites. After all the excitement, laughter and the happy tears, they cleaned up the mess, finished making pancakes, and spend the rest of the day watching movies together, as a family.

 

Much to Sam and Dean’s confusion and amusement, after that day, he takes to following Sam around the bunker, happily and excitedly helping Sam with everything he can, whether it’s research, organizing the library, or household chores; Dean even starts to call him little duckling. He can’t help it if he’s so excited. He’s always loved spending time with Sam, helping out, learning new things, but now it’s more than that, it’s about helping take care of and protect Sam and the little bright light. And he likes how Sam seems more warm and comforting now, it’s like he exudes safety and love; it reminds him of how he felt when he was in his mother’s womb.

His favorites days are the lazy ones, where he gets to spend the whole day curled up in between Sam and Dean on their bed, with his head on Sam’s stomach watching television, movies or listen to Sam read.

Those days happen more and more as the little light gets brighter.

Secretly, it scares Jack that the little light will do to Sam what he did to his mom. He doesn’t want to lose him.

 

Jack doesn’t know as much about his mother as he would like but he likes to think she’d be happy for him. He has some fuzzy memories of her, mostly her telling him she loves him, and he remembers feeling safe and loved before he was even born; he may not know as much about his mom as he would like but, if what she wanted for him was to be loved and safe, he’s pretty sure she’d be happy for him. It was a rocky at first, Sam made him feel wanted from the beginning but it took Dean some time to accept him, Jack understands, he didn’t exactly come at the easiest time. With their mother missing, and Castiel dead, Dean was grieving, dealing with his own problems, Jack doesn’t blame him for not wanting to deal with Lucifer’s son. He doesn’t even blame him for thinking he might turn out to be like his biological father.

 

But eventually Dean came around, started acting more like a dad than an enemy, him and Sam became his parents, he even apologized! After that they really became a family. Started spending more time together not just on hunts, but around the bunker as well, Sam kept teaching him about his powers but he also started teaching him mythology and Latin, and Dean’s started teaching him how to work on cars and how to cook. He has people who worry and care about him, that protect him, take care of him, love him. **Want** him.

 

And now his little family of three is growing! He thinks his mom would like that, he hopes she knows that he’s safe and happy and loved. He hopes she knows he has a good life and a good family and loving parents. He hopes she’s proud.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random fun facts: 
> 
> This started as a really simple idea about Jack being really excited to be a big brother and following Sam around and turned into this! 
> 
> This got re-written 7 times. The one thing that never changed? The tittle. I just liked the idea of Dean calling Jack little duckling. 
> 
> I thought about not tagging this as mpreg because I originally anted it to be a surprise till the end but I pretty much say Sam's pregnant without saying actually saying it thus it was tagged and because I know for some it can be a squick. 
> 
> I got this idea in my head as this started taking form of Jack being the first one to know Sam's pregnant which turned into him being the first to know because he sees this little light which gets brighter as the pregnancy progresses. That was inspired by the idea of Jack being able to see souls. 
> 
> The inspiration for Jack following a pregnant Sam around came from stories I've heard or seen of big siblings being super excited for baby and wanting to spend as much time with mama as possible. Helping out and taking care of their pregnant mother. 
> 
> Work is crossposted on my tumblr: canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com


End file.
